


it’s been a long, long time.

by RedamancyEffect



Series: abo setting [4]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Kun too, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Qian Kun, Pining, Ten is Confused, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: Kun is a late bloomer, at the age of twenty one he was still unpresented.Until the day he does and everything starts to change between him and Ten, his alpha best friend.—Kun couldn’t help but notice how Ten treated him differently since he presented.





	it’s been a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to autocorrect and lack of attention, this story might have some grammatical errors in it. I’ll try to correct everything as soon as I can ! Thank you !

It was common knowledge between them that Kun was a late bloomer. Whereas people would present around eighteen years old, there were some few cases about presenting way later and that was Kun’s case. 

He was already twenty-two when he presented. He was the last one amongst his friends and nothing really prepared him for that. Most people expected him to be a beta and Kun was alright with that, but that night, he woke up in the middle of the night, incredibly hot and sweaty, surrounded by a pool of slick on his bed. Chaos pretty much ensued after that.

Yukhei, his roommate and very much an alpha was startled and rushed out of the room and the house with the other alphas. Days of heat ensued and Kun decided he didn’t like it, he didn’t like it at all. His skin prickled all the time, was way too warm and the sticky thing coating his thighs was not cool at all. During those few days, he thought nothing could be worse and as soon that this dumb heat was finished, everything would be normal again.

Turned out, it became worse somehow. He never really thought about being an omega, so far, he hasn’t been aware of the scents around him or how people would act upon noticing your additional gender. The other omegas of the group welcomed him warmly while the betas snuggled close, seeking for the fresh presented omega scent. Alphas didn’t seem to really mind, few of them had been awkward but in the end they were all friends, everything and everyone came back to normal.

Except for one person, the last person he expected to mind was the one acting oddly about it. Since coming back from his first heat, Ten hasn’t looked at him in the eyes and it was very unsettling. He would have expected a lot more from one of his best friend. He thought that by giving him few days it would pass but it didn’t.

Ten’s behavior completely changed towards him and for a minute he thought that Ten didn’t like omegas but that didn’t make any sense, he didn’t have any trouble with the other omegas of the group. Then why would Ten, of all people, would shy away from his eyes (when he was the one staring first), from the lightest touch, cut down their conversation to a few words and avoid him completely. It’s like, by being an omega, they become strangers to each other.

—

“Maybe I did something ? And he’s upset ?” Kun questioned and Doyoung sighed in response. The topic came back everytime he hung out with Doyoung and Taeyong, “I don’t think it’s that. You guys always been a minimum close, and now it’s like you two just met yesterday ! And that started just after you presented !” Doyoung said, frowning to himself. He seemed to be more bewildered about Ten’s behavior than Kun himself. 

“But it’s definitely not like Ten to act like this !” Taeyong chirped in, shoving popcorn in his mouth. “Tennie never had any of that with none of us...”

But after two good weeks of nothing, Ten came back to Kun, to his relief although different. It’s like he was toeing around the omega, his usual playful and teasing demeanor gone and replaced with something a lot more delicate. When the alpha was usually the first one make fun of him and tease him, now he was the one defending him against the younger members’ antics. It was like he was afraid of getting the older upset by any means, he was treating Kun like fine porcelain, afraid to break it under the lightest pressure, he was treating Kun like an omega.

At first it was misleading, as to why would he treat Kun differently now that he presented while to be honest, they never talked about it before. Just this one conversation once after practice, Ten has asked him if he presented as an beta, would he prefer an alpha or an omega as a mate. Kun just said he would want somebody who’ll be able to love him just as he would love them.

—

Question marks. That’s what Kun’s head was full of when he saw a basket of sweets on his nightstand. After presenting, he had to change room, an omega rooming with an alpha was risky if they weren’t dating. Yukhei didn’t mind, just whined a big about missing his gē. So now he had his own room alone, being the only omega in WayV. Ten’s scent still lingered around his room as he eyed the basked in confusion. The other had never gone out of his way to give Kun gifts, it was a first since they have known each other. He decided to not dwell on it so much and just enjoyed the free snacks.

Then there were pastel highlighter pens with a cute planner next to it. He remembers complaining the week before about how his planner was full and that he needed a new one, nor really expecting anything from it. But obviously Ten heard and gave him this, there were even stickers inside. First thing he wrote in it was a reminder to thank Ten.

Third gift was a candle. Kun always loved candle, the scented one. Even before presenting, he had always been very aware of any artificial scents around him and diffuser, candles and perfume was his most cherished items. This one was cotton scented, his favorite one. It could even block heat’s pheromones. Ten really knew Kun well.

The fourth one was pins, the really cute one from Disney. He loved them dearly as he pinned them to random items, his bag, his vests... 

The fifth one was kind of confusing for Kun. He thought that for those last week, Ten had been just feeling generous and had done the same to the other members, turns out the alpha had given gifts to Kun only. And whereas they were all remotely cheap, this one was a big Balenciaga hoodie and the most confusing part about it was the scent. The piece of clothe was obviously new but it scented heavily of Ten, as if the alpha rubbed himself on it before giving it to Kun.

“He’s been giving you gifts ???” to which Kun nodded, “And to you only you say ?” He nodded once more. Like everytime, he sought for Doyoung and Taeyong’s help about the matter.

“Come on Kun ! You really don’t know what it means ?” And what would it mean ? A friendship thing ? Kun didn’t know, he has never been into this kind of situation and reading too much into it would only bring bad things.. but maybe he should have looked a bit more into it. “He’s obviously courting you !” Taeyong excitedly said, eyes sparkling in awe. But Kun’s face just paled at that as Doyoung nodded next to Taeyong. 

“H-He’s wha— there’s no way ! Why would he do that ?!” There was an uncomfortable heat creeping up his face and spreading around his cheeks and neck. _There’s no actual way that Ten would be courting him... right ?_ “He’s obviously doing it ! This hoodie reeks of him and it means one something... courting behavior !” Doyoung exclaimed, growing excited too. “Have you guys not talk about this ?”

“No, we didn’t !” Kun is borderline panicking because _what ?_ “I just found out I was the only one getting presents ! He never said anything about courting, how would I know ?” He whined desperately. 

“If you still don’t believe us then wait just a little bit. The next one should be either jewelry or... something made of wood for the most traditional, how is it called again ?” Taeyong said, turning to Doyoung for help. “Basically a little statue carved into the wood, that would be a real full-on courting !”

But the whole thing does not ease him, finding out that Ten may be courting him is confusing, embarrassing and incredibly heart fluttering. He waits impatiently for the next gift, Ten always deliver them on Saturday afternoons when he’s out, he always leave a slight trail of his scent lingering into Kun’s room and it feels incredibly comforting. 

—

This time when he comes back to the dorm, Ten already left for practice but there’s something waiting for him on his bed. There’s a white rose, and next to it something clumsily wrapped into brown paper. The rose seems to be freshly cut, stripped from any thorns. He takes the gift in his hands and opens it slowly, his heart is pounding with expectation and interest. And inside lies not only a golden necklace but a wood carved wolf. It does strange things to his heart when his finger caress the thing, it is very well done and very carefully worked on and he didn’t expect less from the alpha’s artistic sense. He places the little wolf carefully on his bed nightstand, the necklace next to it. He’ll wait for Ten himself to wrap it around his neck.

When the alpha comes back home along with Lucas, he does not dare to look at Kun in the eyes. The omega is just endeared by his behavior and they agree to talk after dinner. The whole time they keep glancing at each other like teenagers, blushing furiously. The dinner feels awfully long.

—

Ten sits down his bed. Kun’s room was the best choice to meet since he’s the only one with his own bedroom. He notices with satisfaction that there’s a hint of his scent in the room that Kun hasn’t erased with his diffuser. He notices as well that the necklace he gave to Kun is lying on his nightstand, he stares at it a bit disappointed.

“Do you not like the necklace ?” Kun startles a little bit, forced out of his thoughts, he takes it in his hands and thumbs it carefully. “I was hoping you would fasten it around my neck yourself.” His tone is borderline teasing but the redness of his ears is obvious. Ten smiles and walks towards him, he grabs the light golden string and place it around Kun’s neck slowly. It looks gorgeous against his skin, the alpha can’t help but stare and touch. His fingers touch the jewel then travel to his collarbone to caress the juncture of his neck. The place of all his desire, the skin, the flesh there looks fragile and the day he’ll be allowed to bite into it and claim Kun as his omega, his mate, he’ll be the happiest person on earth. But for now, he doesn’t want to rush anything. He notices with great amazement the blush following his tracing fingers. Kun bares his neck slightly in instinct and it looks so appealing. Ten proceeds to dive onto skin and take a whiff of his soothing omega aroma. It’s a mix of lavender and morning dew with a hint of raspberry. It’s soothing, comforting, what Ten has searched for, after years of pining.

They look at each other for few minutes before breaking into smiles, “Is that a yes ?” Ten asks. 

“To what ?” Kun asks back, but he knows clearly what it’s all about, they both do, but a boost of validation and consent won’t hurt. “To my courting.” And the omega pouts at his response.

“I think I deserve a little bit better in terms of courting proposal,” he complains without no real bite and it’s different to see Kun playful like that. “May I, Mister Leechaiyapornkul Chittaphon, known most commonly under the surname of Ten, be allowed to court you officially, Mister Qian Kun in the sake of my sanity ?” 

It’s actually cheesy and really dramatic but that’s Ten and Kun feels like floating on a cloud, he giggles to himself while the alpha just stare in awe. “Even though the last part was left to be desired, yes I accept.” 

There’s a strange sensation in the pit of their stomach, but it’s not something bad. Their scent are mingling together, it’s been a long time since they have been these close. Ten’s hand on his waist feels warm and soft. Almost feels like home, he concludes, as they sway around his room, the light jazz music of his LP playing in the background. 

_Just like home._

_Yeah, it’s definitely been a long long time._

**Author's Note:**

> back with another bullet story, i wrote this in one go whereas i have thousands of other fics waiting for me. 
> 
> it’s been a long long time was stuck in my head so i had to slip it in there, i hope you liked it ! kudos and comments are welcomed !
> 
> stream Jopping and WayV’s comeback for clear skin !


End file.
